Please tell me you got that
by JayBorb
Summary: Dani gets cornered by the Guys in White, but instead of fighting back, she just waits for Daddy to save her. One-Shot. T because paranoia.


It was another normal day for the citizens of Amity Park. Three ghost attacks, and the town hero Danny Phantom coming to the rescue for all three. The day was as average as a day in Amity Park could get. At least, it was, until the Guys in White showed up, chasing a little ghost girl that was remarkably similar in appearance to the ghostly hero.

Danielle Phantom flew as fast as she could, about 100 MPH, but the white helicopters owned by the ghost hunting Guys in White were faster. She dodged ecto-beam after ecto-beam from the relentless government agents, getting lower and lower to the ground. Soon, she was just above the central park of Amity, with stark white helicopters surrounding her. Before the monochrome ghost girl could so much as react, a net was shot from one of the offending vehicles, and she was pinned to the ground and electrocuted.

The choppers landed, and from each, four Guys in White came out, brandishing white and blue ecto-guns. From one helicopter emerged agents O and K, the two higher ups. They approached the smoking ghost girl, glad to see that the net she was wrapped in had cut her, and caused her to bleed ectoplasm profusely. They disabled the electric current running through the net, slightly disappointed that the ghosts screams died down.

"You're coming with us, scum." Agent K said coldly, looking down his nose at the black and white ghost at his feet.

"For lots of painful tests and experiments." O said, a smirk dancing on his lips, which formed a smile as the ghosts eyes widened

Danielle stopped struggling with the net to glare at the two bald heads in front of her. "My Dad's gonna be so mad if you so much as lay a finger on me." She said, smirking herself.

Agent K pressed a button, causing electricity to once again course through the net, and in extension, the ghost. He smiled at the high pitched scream coming from the girl. "Ghosts don't have families, ectoplasmic slime, nor can they reproduce." He released the button.

The two agents moved to grab the ghost girl, but not before she shouted at the top of her lungs. " **DADDY HELP ME!"**

The two men pulled away from the ghost both because of the volume of her voice, and in wanting to see if anything came to save it. After a few seconds with nothing happening, Agent O said. "Well, looks like he's not going to come." He spoke with a mock pout and a frowny face. "C'mon K, le-"

He was cut off by a roar. O and K looked up into the air to see a dark figure flying at extremely high speeds towards the ground, or more specifically, at them. Danielle smirked. "Told ya he'd be pissed."

The reporters that had managed to get near the exchange gasped, having heard confirmation the roar came from the ghost girl's father. They pointed their cameras towards the figure racing towards the ground, realizing as it got closer that it was none other than Danny Phantom. No wonder she looked so similar to him.

Phantom landed in a crouch in between Danielle and the Guys in White. His skin was much paler than usual, looking almost grey instead of tan, and his eyes were pupiless, green pits, glowing like a furnace and casting an eerie green glow over his enraged features. As he opened his mouth to speak, fangs were clearly visible in place of his canines. "D̀òn̴'t ҉y̧o̸u͢ _d͝are_ l̕a͠y a ͘h̡án͠d ̷o̶n my d̀a҉uģh̷t͢e҉r." He growled out.

Green flames about six feet tall raised from the ground in a large circle around the GIW and their helicopters. Phantom walked slowly, baring his fangs at the agents, causing them to back up one step each step Phantom took. Frost coated the grass at his feet, and it crunched underfoot with each step.

Once satisfied that the agents were far enough from Danielle, Phantom turned and ripped the net holding the ghost girl with no resistance from the ghost proof material. As soon as she was free from the net she clung to her father, shouting. "Daddy!"

At seeing that Danielle was safe, Phantom's appearance softened slightly. His skin had some colour return, his scleras returned to their natural white, and his fangs shortened. He smiled at her, then stood up, holding the small child to his chest. He glared at the Guys in White before taking off and flying away, once they were out of sight, the green, fiery barrier shrunk in size until it was gone.

At seeing that the scene was over, Lance Thunder turned toward his camera guy. "Please tell me you got that."

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah, I know. I should have done more work on Chapter 8 of Field Trip instead, but this wouldn't leave my mind. So, have a quick Danny/Dani Father/Daughter one-shot.**

 **My description of Danny was basically just how he looked in the show, but deader, and with solid green eyes (like Vlad or Clockwork).**

 **BTW I wrote this just now at like 1 am so this is probably horrible.**

 **~Barely Existent**


End file.
